warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sienna Fuegonasus
}} Sienna Fuegonasus is a fiery tempered bright wizard who roams the land in a constant search for opportunities to indulge herself in the ecstasy of pyromancy. Blessed with a sharp intellect and a wicked sense of humour, Sienna will generally pass for a well-adjusted individual, as far as wizards go. Those who witness her in battle, however, will soon catch a glimpse of how deep her dependency on the adrenaline rush of pyromancy has taken her. Sienna arrives in Ubersreik as the prisoner of witch hunter Victor Saltzpyre and guarded by a former state trooper, Markus Kruber. A trial indeed awaits, but of a different kind than they all expected. History Sienna travelled to the Empire from her native Estalia when she was young. She was sent away from the village by her parents as vicious rumours whispered that their daughter was a witch. Sienna travelled with merchant caravans, slowly making her way across the Old World to Altdorf, where, she’d heard, wizards were forged. With the help of a grey wizard, who Sienna grew to resent due to his treacherous nature, she finally arrived at the College of the Bright Order in Altdorf. Sienna mastered the Lore of Fire in Altdorf, but it soon became abundantly clear that she lacked both passion and patience for scholarly pursuits. She could not stand the slow pace of college life, and instead, she felt a void inside her that could only be filled by the addictive rush of intense spellcasting. Fire magic became Sienna’s drug of choice, and she realised that she was unquestionably an addict. Accepting this fact, she decided to blaze her path through life, and has never looked back since. Fellow bright wizards were wary of Fuegonasus’ temper and desire to always challenge herself to the extreme. She always strove to create the highest flame walls, the hottest fireballs or to summon the most impressive conflagration of doom. Her peers warned that the Wind of Aqshy was not something to play with, but Sienna saw it quite differently. She knew she needed the pyromaniacal rush of magic to not wither and die, so this was her way, and no other option would do. Fuegonasus has since then wandered the world, always testing her powers but, as yet, always failed to find her limits and stave off her hunger for more. Like many of the Bright College, Sienna has a fiery temper and is quick to anger, but there’s still room in her heart for morality and compassion. However, her addiction to fire magic is what truly shapes her life. She roams the land, offering her services as a battle wizard to anyone who can provide her with an opportunity to make things burn and get her adrenaline flowing. Sienna harbours a wicked sense of humour that spans from the droll to the outright bawdy, but is at most times forced to wear a mask of calmness and control to hide her addiction. In the midst of battle, her facade frequently cracks, and one would have to be both deaf and blind to not notice the rush of magic power she exudes. Sienna was aware of this problem. To gain further attention from the witch hunters was the last thing she needed. But recently, that is exactly what she got. Arrested under the suspicion of having killed the son of the burgomeister of Ubersreik, and burning down his mill, she is now in the custody of Victor Saltzpyre, a veteran witch hunter. Saltzpyre has hired a skilled and experienced state trooper, Markus Kruber, to assist him in escorting the dangerous bright wizard to Ubersreik. Sienna returns to the town as a prisoner, ready to stand trial for a heinous crime, at least in the eyes of the magistrates. Equipment Being a bright wizard, Sienna is always seen with a staff in her hand. The staff is used to channel her magic, and she can choose from a selection of staves that will focus her magic into different attacks ranging from a concentrated beam of intense fire to a large flame column bursting up from the ground. Sienna needs to keep herself in check though, or she risks immolating herself. Using too much magic will cause the flames to turn on her. For close range combat, she can use her wizard sword or flaming sword to hack, slashing and burning through the skaven, or opt for the wizard mace to bash armoured enemies into bloody submission. *'Wizard Mace': A mace crafted for wizards, and said being able to channel a portion of the wielder's magical strength into its attacks. Swings of the wizard mace can hit multiple foes, and most importantly, shows promising potential in the art of decorating walls with vermin brain matter. *'Wizard Sword': An excellent tool for controlling large groups of skaven and slashing them into more manageable pieces, ready to be scavenged by the bone pickers of Ubersreik (should any of them still be alive). *'Flaming Sword': Fuegonasus loves fire more than anything, and what better weapon to use when the winds of magic still than her glorious and deadly flaming sword? *'Wizard Staves': Sienna Fuegonasus' most important tools are her staves, and depending on which one she uses, she can combine her spells differently to achieve the most fiery and spectacular result. Each staff combines a lighter and heavier spell, allowing her a range of options and tactics in combat. Sienna needs to keep herself under control though, or risk immolating herself instead of her foes. Source * Warhammer: The End Times - Vermintide (Archive) es:Sienna Fuegonasus Category:Bright College Category:The End Times Category:Estalian Characters Category:Magister Category:Ubersreik Category:F Category:S